


The truths deep within

by Zaishana



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaishana/pseuds/Zaishana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!**WIP that I lost a muse for, I hope I will manage to find it again, because the story had a promise**!!</p><p>Post movie, Thor arrives to Asgard alone, Loki nowhere to be found. Haunted by the memories and worried of possibility Loki will attack again he returns to Midgard and his Jane. The time goes on, Avenegers job is never done and Earth is in trouble again. The question is whose side Loki is really on, and more importantly why does Tony see too much of himself in Loki. Out of the two of them, how many have a heart and how many can be fixed by love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My brain makes up stuff and I'm trying to relearn how to write stories. I hope some of you find enjoyment in it and that it's not glaringly obvious English is far from my mother language. The story is set post-movie (exactly), mixed with my mindset, inspired by ideas running around fan world and not so much with original mythologies or Marvel-verse.  
> Loki has only one child, daughter Hela, who governs Niflheim.
> 
> Also, the story has a slow progress since I'm making it long. Next two chapters are mostly written, but editing needs to be done.
> 
> And so not to disappoint you, all of Loki/Thor is set in past.

After activating the Tesseract Thor expected to be transported to Asgard. The way his brother looked, life sucked out of him, head bowed down, worried him as much as what could await them at home. 

  


He wanted his brother back, but deep inside he feared Loki he knew was lost. Still, he knew he could never stop loving his brother no matter how much evil he did. His bigger concern was reaction of Odin and the court to all that has happened. By Asgardian justice Loki could be imprisoned for long time or even stripped of all of his powers forever. He knew either of those would make any hope of his brother returning to him as good as dead.

 

With all those heavy thoughts resting on his heart he arrived in Asgard, next to the broken Bifrost. It took him a moment to realize he arrived there alone with Tesseract. Loki was nowhere to be found.

 

...

After Thor hurriedly alerted his father of the situation, momentary blocked by his mother hug, they went to Heimdall to ask about Loki's location. Unsurprisingly Heimdall could only tell them he could not set his gaze on Loki at all. He was watching Loki and Thor at the moment they activated Tesseract, partially for duty and partially for personal pleasure he found in Loki's fall. However, after the moment Thor and Loki started the travel back home he couldn't set his gaze on Loki at all anymore.

 

Odin was deeply troubled by the turn of events, Frigga was deeply shaken and saddened. Thor suspected whatever happened was Loki's doing, and hoped his brother was all right, but he was more worried about what he was doing and planning to do at the moment.

 

Realization that he was somehow more worried about what Loki was doing then how he was made him strangely empty inside.

 

To shake of the feeling he went to Loki's room, which he didn't visit for a long time now. He sat on his bed and tried to find solace surrounded by the things that belonged to his brother before all of this madness started. He didn't find any. In the end he was definitely  _not_ crying because that is not what real warriors do.

 

...

A week later they had exhausted all possibilities of scrying for Loki's location, and Thor came to a decision. He was worried that Loki could return to Midgard and do much damage before they saw what he was up to from Asgard. He also missed Jane, especially since thoughts of her were only source of happiness for him these days. Asgard reminded him too much of Loki, and he was plagued by recalling all the times he did things Loki found hurtful in their long lives. The Wariors Three and Sif managed to get him to practice, but outside the physical punching and receiving punches he could be best described as being depressed.

He even lost appetite, especially since he had to eat with his parents. No matter how much he still loved and respected them he felt need for explanations of 

_ Why they did to Loki what they did? _

_ How could they convince him that he had equal chances to the throne? _

_ Why did his father tell tales of frost giants as monsters when they were growing up? _

and most importantly; _ What path will get him his brother back?_

  


But he could see the sadness in Frigga eyes and the heaviness on his father shoulders, so he remained quiet and excused himself from the meal early every day.

 

By the time they were sure they couldn't find Loki at all he became restless, and went to talk to Odin to ask him to send him to Midgard. He tried to make his father understand that having him stay there in case of Loki's return is probably a good idea, since Loki wouldn’t return to Asgard on his own anyhow . Also, the humans from SHIELD and the Avengers should be notified that Loki escaped. Thor was saddened by that train of thought but thought it as true. Loki was Asgard's responsibility and Midgard shouldn't be the world suffering again from his wrath or what ever other emotion Loki came back with.

 

Allfather listened to his request silently, and agreed to it reluctant. He told Thor that he should give more of his time to Asgard, since he was their crown prince, but that he understands. Understands the troubled feeling Loki left them with again, but he didn't bother voicing that out loud. The whole family understood the situation.

 

Frigga just hugged Thor before he went on his way, told him to say hi to his dear Jane and to take care of himself. “And your brother” she whispered to him just before she let him out of the hug.

 

Odin used the Tesseract to send Thor back to Earth, and Thor could come back using it again. However, using Tesseract to get someone from far away to where it was needed much more preparations so Odin warned Thor that it could take hours or even a day from when he voiced wish to come to Asgard until they would be able to get him.

 

Thor said quick goodbyes to his friends. Wariors three and Sif said awkward goodbyes and take care as well, not really understanding what were his motivations or why was he leaving, or why did he still care of Loki. It made Thor sad that he grew apart from his brother and then with his friends as well, over the fact that he still cared of Loki.

 

…

It is understatement that Fury was furious with the news. 

 

The Avengers were mostly glad Thor came back and told them of the news. Natasha was the one most annoyed with incompetent Gods with holding prisoners.

 

He then went to his Jane and her friends, things between him and Jane progressing steadily from when he had to leave her.

 

Shortly after he arrived certain Doctor Doom of Latveria showed up on radar, trying to conquer the world. He turned out to use combination of inventions and sorcery, but all of his plans were contained to minor skirmishes that Avengers dealt with easily. 

 

For next two months Thor mostly spent time being happy with Jane and trying not to think of Loki, trying not to remember all the things that happened between them. 

 

Then they got a call from SHIELD about something big Dr. Doom was doing in New Mexico. 

 

 

 


	2. When things go snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If somethings seems weird or improbable, it's just because it's my writing style to explain things later on. If something seems to not be in accordance with Marvel-universe, well, I'm not even trying, to be honest. But I still think Dr. Doom and Enchantress will have practically self explanatory roles. Also, I am really unhappy with the way I wrote this chapter, but that's how I usually feel about my writings.

SHIELD satellites gave them only information they had about the situation, which wasn't much. A small town in New Mexico suddenly became deserted of people. 

 

That morning a woman was on a phone with her daughter who lived in the affected town, when she suddenly stopped talking. The mother called police to tell them of the situation. Police called the police department in the town but no calls got through. It took only some 10 more minutes before SHIELD was alerted. 

 

A week ago Captain America and Iron Man had to deal with a couple of Doombots involved in kidnapping of people from small village in Croatia. It happened quietly and by the time they got there people were unconscious and packed in airborne vehicle, ready for transport.

 

However, the team of the two was too tough for the few Doombots and so the people were saved.

 

Thinking this is continuation of the plan, albeit much farther from Latveria, and on a bigger scale, it was decided to gather all of the Avengers for the mission.

 

The small town they got called to looked deserted of life, no people, no animals, no sound. Not even bodies or blood stains around the place. “Are we too late?”, asked Bruce in calm voice. Others weren't as calm to the thought. 

 

Then people started coming out from the buildings. First thought Avengers had was voiced by Clint “What the hell?”, the second was voiced by Tony: “Zombies, really?”

 

Because that was what the people looked like, and it seemed to be everyone, including old people, children, crawling toddlers and not just people but dogs, cats, occasional snake and rat even.

 

The mob surrounded Avengers, and stood still. Suddenly they parted on one side as if to let someone through. And so it was, and a tall blond woman, beautiful enough for Tony to whistle from his Iron Man suit (Natasha rolling her eyes at him), was coming along. A few meters behind something was moving, which turned out to be very large mean looking man with an ax resting on his shoulder.

 

Before anyone could comment anything, even Tony on topic of pretty women and zombie cities, Thor hissed “Amora” at the woman.

 

“I come in peace”, she told the Avengers, but more pointedly addressing Thor.

 

“If it is as you say, you will release these people from your thrall, Enchantress!”

 

“Hmmm, not yet, I need something to ensure you will listen to what I have to say. And also, to show my powers. ”

 

“Release the people, and then we can talk”, said Captain, in his authoritative voice. He did have trouble not being affected by the way woman walked towards them. In his time, that was definitely not the proper way for women to walk on streets. He was also sure Amora looked him in the eyes and smiled, improperly as well.

 

“I've come to knowledge of a certain Dr. Dooms evil plans to enslave mankind. It has something to do with my powers and an artifact. You will not be able to save this nice realm without it. However, in exchange for my help I will need Thor to take a blood oath he will give me Dr. Dooms item after the deal is done.”

 

She moved fairly close to them, however there was still huge amount of people closer to Avengers then she was, just standing.

 

“No.” said Thor, however she didn't seem fazed by that. 

 

“I will cast a spell now.” she said, and Avengers started readying themselves, “Oh, this is not an attack, it is just so I feel safer to proposing my deal. It should mostly affect dear Thor's... hammer, since that's what gives me most fright.”

 

“She's funny. Villain starting with dick jokes...” said Tony, who opened his mask to talk more clearly, or see the woman with his own eyes. 

 

“No.” said Thor pointedly looking at Tony.

 

Amora then cast, created small sphere that grew and flew past them to encircle the whole town.

 

The moment she did that however Iron Man suit powered down, and Tony's arc reactor stopped producing light.

 

Tony fell to the ground, struggling for breath. 

 

“Oh, does that work by power of lighting?”

 

“Not...funny” managed Tony barely. 

 

“Well, well, and here I thought I would need to have my Executioner grab the little redhead, to force you to a decision”.

 

Thor growled at her and started calling thunder, which expectedly didn't work.

 

“Stop or I will send these people to rip you apart!” she said and then her eyes started glowing green and she pointed forward and the whole mob of people stepped forward one step.

 

“So, you can either watch your friend die, because I'm guessing that is what he's doing on the ground. “ she hissed at him, “And I will send all this nice people to attack you, their blood will be on your hands. Or you could make an blood oath with me that you will not harm me and will give me the item at the end of our journey. ”

 

Clint and Natasha pointed their weapons at her, but she just smiled and moved so that there would be people in the line of their fire. Then she addressed Thor again: 

 

“In any case you will need a sorcerer to save Midgard, and I don't see any among your midst. ”

 

“Really?” came from behind them in the voice that made Thor's hearth skip a happy beat, and everyone else to experience moment of dread.

 

None of the Avengers managed to resist the urge to turn heads towards the source, not even Tony from his position, even though it meant turning their back to the enemy in front of them, just to check for a moment if the trickster god was really there.

 

And he was. Standing on of a car, grinning ear to ear and looking pleased with himself.

“Well, maybe you should get your eyes checked then.”

 

Tony was feeling like having something smart to say to that, except he was barely focusing on not fainting.

 

Natasha was first one to react, pointing one of her guns to Amora and the other one to Loki, switching glances between them. Loki just made a face as reactions, mocking her actions, and then he disappeared, just to repaper in midst of Avengers, right next to the the fallen Iron  Man, and turned to Thor.

 

" _Brother_...please make your friends not shoot me in the back." said Loki, giving Thor his _I'm innocent little brother_ _look_ , reminding Thor much more of the brother his once had than the beast he battled recently so he remained quiet for a moment. Loki was obviously not their (number one) enemy here.

 

He then kneeled next to Tony and took his head in his hands. Tony managed half suffocating “Hi.”, all confused with the situation. Loki just grinned.

 

“Let me help you with this...problem”, he said without the grin disappearing. 

 

Before anyone had a moment to respond he simply snapped Tony's neck with a quick move and disappeared.

 


	3. ..and then they unspann

 

Loki didn't get far. By the time he reappeared behind Amora, Natasha screamed from the gut, yelling “I'll kill him!!” with voice full of blind rage. Her response was so volatile that others didn't manage to react at all. Thor just stared at Tony's body.

 

A playful “Uh oh.” came behind the Enchantress and the Executioner, and everyone turned to look at Loki again. Well, everyone but the enchanted army. 

 

Amora snarled at him and was ready to cast a spell, but he was quicker. While she was waving magic he made a tiny ball of blackness appear from nowhere, threw it to the ground towards her and disappeared.

 

Only to reappear few meters above ground. 

 

“Long time no see.” he said while she managed to cast a ball of energy and shoot it at him. 

 

He easily evaded it in the air, and laughed a bit at her actions.

 

“I wonder how fast you can run little Enchantress, hm?” he said and then disappeared. 

 

Everyone seemed to forget the previous conflict and just looked around trying to locate Loki. Banner was the one that got down to check on Tony. He managed to feel his neck, but didn't find any pulse. He found it hard to swallow, or control his emotions. 

 

“No pulse...and I think I'm loosing it.” was what he managed to say.

 

Thor came out of the shock he was in and yelled out “Loki!!!” with full force. 

 

Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye shook of the shock quicker and separately tried to figure out what would be the next course of action. It didn't come easy to them.

 

On the other side Amora was watching the little black ball, slowly creeping towards her. She sent one of the enchanted dogs to quickly run to it, so she can check what are the effects of it. 

 

As soon as it touched it, however, the dogs black hair turned instantly white and it fell to it's side silently. The black ball continued rolling towards her. Amora turned as white as the dogs hair upon seeing that.

 

She started shooting her spells at the ball, but all of them seemed to just go through it and didn't affect it the slightest. 

 

Captain tried to make a plan of action, but all he managed to say was: “We should, um, we should”, and Hawkeye finished the sentence “find the bastard and put arrows in his eyes, yes”. Banner was shaking a bit and holding his eyes closed. 

 

Amora started moving away from the ball then, but the more she moved away the faster it started rolling towards her. 

 

“We are going now!” she said to her henchmen, who didn't take his sight of the ball and just grunted to her words. It took her moment of building up magic and they were both gone.

 

The enchantments obviously responded only in her proximity because the next moment all of the enchanted people and creatures fell to the ground, as if they were dolls with strings suddenly cut off.

 

Thor immediately tried to call his lighting, and it worked. He then destroyed an unsuspecting car far away from there. At the same time Iron Man suit turned online, but Tony remained motionless. 

 

“Well, that was quick ” came from the officially mostly hated voice by Avengers voice, from the same spot on a car Loki first appeared at. 

 

That was the moment Banner lost it, and Hulk started chasing after Loki who started flying away in panic. Hulk possibly looked more angry than ever before. 

 

The others went to follow Hulk with murder in their eyes, but they didn't get far before Thor yelled to them to stop.

 

“He is still here.”, he said looking carefully around himself.

 

And true to Thor’s work Loki appeared from behind a street lamp, walking in small deliberate steps, not looking at any of the Avengers. Thor looked at him and seethed, seeing red. But the next moment he felt the tiredness come back to him, the emotional emptiness he's been experiencing ever since his banishment, when it came to thoughts of Loki.

 

So he uncharacteristically to his old self didn't launch to try to bash Loki's head in and instead he just dejectedly said “You just killed my friend. A friend, Loki.”

 

Loki started slowly walking towards him, with serious face now. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that point he was hit by Natasha’s bullets, so he disappeared. And arrow and a shield struck at the space occupied by him a moment earlier.

 

He didn't reappear anywhere for a moment, but his voice was soon carried as if he were all around them.

 

“ Thor, I have one question for you. Would you really choose some mortals over _your brother_? ”

 

“Loki...this is madness”, and then he added with a quiet sigh “ _again._ ”

 

“Show yourself you bastard!!”, yelled Widow and Hawkeye simultaneously.

 

But Loki continued as if they didn't exist.

 

“You had a dying man on your hands, I couldn't break Amora's enchantment without her making great damage to myself so I made him suffer less. Is that so horrible of me? Oh, and just so you know I'm not here to kill you and AM here to help you with the Midgardian magic problem you have on your hands. Free of charge, especially free of bullets and arrows in my person.”

 

Thor remained still and silent, while the rest three of the Avengers spread out searching for signs of Loki.

 

“You killed my friend!” Thor yelled.

 

Others still didn't find any trace of Loki, when he appeared next to Thor again, with his hands spread in seemingly friendly gesture. Before Thor could say or do anything:

 

“Well then, to make it easier for you, I can bring him back.”

 

At first Thor was taken aback by how pale and worn out Loki looked from close up, but he shrug the care of. The rest of Avengers, minus Hulk who was lost after Loki's copy disappeared on him, started running towards them.

 

Loki calmly went to same position in which he killed Iron Man minutes earlier, and made magic come from his fingers. Tony remained looking as dead. Then Loki took up his head and rolled it backwards, proceeding to look deep into Tony's dead eyes.

 

“Return him” is what he said, but nothing still happened.

 

Then Loki smiled for a bit, smile soon turning to a grin. He was still looking in Tony's eyes when the mentioned guy took a deep gasping breath. 

 

He looked a bit dazed, stared up at Loki, smiled dazedly, tried to say something and promptly fainted.

 

The Avengers didn't pay much attention, but at that moment the ball disappeared as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that the first 3 chapter are mostly intro to the long story I have in my head :) In next chapter we'll see where was Tony the few minutes he spent dead.


End file.
